


you gave me life again

by thesetemplebones



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesetemplebones/pseuds/thesetemplebones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not once in his life has Bellamy ever gotten anything without consequence. So why would this be any different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	you gave me life again

**Author's Note:**

> Another Bellarke story. I can't get enough of those two being parents.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! (:

**A** soft cry was what Bellamy awoke to and had been waking up to for the past week. He rose from his bed, running a hand over his tired face, and walked only two steps to his left. All the evidence of barely sleeping was washed away from his face the moment his dark orbs landed on her.

 _Beautiful, perfect her_.

“Hey,” his voice soft, soothing, as he reached down and pulled the precious bundle into his arms. She seemed even more small dwarfed by his arms and he didn't mind at all. He preferred having her in his arms. “You hungry, hmm?” He walked over to the small wooden box and pulled out a bottle of milk, swaying her gently in his arms all the while, before he walked over to his bed and sat down.

With her propped up safely in his arms, he brought the bottle to her lips and smiled when she began to suck eagerly.

“Easy, sweetheart,” Bellamy softly chastised, his eyes gleaming. She was the only thing that got a smile out of Bellamy now-a-days. “My beautiful girl.”

Was she a week old already? Bellamy couldn't believe it. Time seem to past in a blur and his entire focus was on her and Clarke.

_Clarke._

A pain shot through his body that started from his heart. His heart was both broken and not at the same time. _Is this what it's like to have a heart attack_ , he wondered.

“Knew you would be up.”

Bellamy didn't look away from the baby, “did you now?”

“Of course,” Octavia entered the tent and moved closer to her brother. She sat beside him on the bed and brushed her fingers over the baby's head and he could tell, without even looking, that she was smiling. “She's a morning person.”

“She's a baby, O,” Bellamy said.

“So?”

Bellamy shook his head, nudging the baby up further in his arms, “your Aunt is crazy.”

Octavia snorted.

“You enjoyed morning feedings too,” Bellamy said after a moment.

“Yeah?” Octavia's voice was soft.

Bellamy nodded and looked up at her. She stared back at him with her green eyes and he could see the tears that she wouldn't let fall collecting in them.

“You have a daughter,” Octavia smiled.

He looked back down at the baby, letting out a soft laugh, “I have a _daughter_.”

“She looks like you,” Octavia said.

“She has Clarke's eyes,” Bellamy began to rock her again.

Octavia shook her head, “all babies have blue eyes when they're first born. Remember what Clarke said?”

“No, her eyes are going to stay blue,” Bellamy said.

“And you would know?”

“Mhm,” Bellamy looked at his sister and smirked, “call it father's intuition.”

* * *

 

Octavia shook her head and nudged his shoulder gently, careful not to disturb the still feeding baby in his arms. She was glad to see Bellamy was in a teasing mood, his spirit light. She knew from how he looked that he hadn't been sleeping. He wasn't even trying to hide it anymore. When he wasn't with the baby he was visiting Clarke.

“I can take her,” Octavia said, “while you go get cleaned up and have something to eat.”

“I got it,” Bellamy held the baby a little tighter in his arms. A few minutes later, when she was done, he put the bottle down and threw a cloth over his shoulder, and held her gently up so that he could burp her.

“Bell, you don't have to do this by yourself,” Octavia stared at her brother, “we're here to help you. You're going to be no use to her _or_ Clarke if you don't take care of yourself.”

It was quiet for a moment and when the baby burped, Bellamy still held her to his chest, rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back. He trusted mostly everyone here with his daughter, especially his sister, but he still had a problem letting someone else take care of her. What if something happened? He was her father.

_My daughter, my responsibility._

“She's going to wake up,” Bellamy his voice serious and slightly pleading. _She needs to wake up._

Octavia nodded, “she's Clarke. Of course she will.” She reached out and placed a hand on her brother's thigh and gave it a comforting squeeze. “And when she does wake up, you can explain your daughter's name.”

“What's wrong with it?” Bellamy raised an eyebrow. “Minerva is a pretty name.”

“It's _Minerva_ ,” Octavia spoke as if that was reason enough and needed no further explanation.

“It's Roman,” Bellamy answered.

“Of course it is,” Octavia shook her head.

“It means moon,” Bellamy explained, “Minerva was the Roman equivalent to the Greek goddess, Athena.”

Octavia smiled, “it's so _you_.”

Bellamy turned his face, placing a gentle kiss to his daughter's head, “it's her. Clarke will like it.”

Bellamy had eaten his breakfast so quickly that he couldn't even say he really tasted it. His hair was still drying from his quick shower as he made his way to medical. He had checked in with Octavia and his daughter and found that she was sleeping peacefully in Monty's arms. Bellamy watched for a moment, sharing a smile with his sister, at the peaceful look on Monty's face as he looked down at the baby.

In a lot of ways, Minerva had been therapeutic to the Ark people. Those apart of the original 100, those that had been apart of their group, his _people_ , were the ones that he allowed Minerva to be with. They were the ones that he trusted her completely with. Lincoln included of course because of obvious reasons. Those that had been captured in Mount Weather looked at Minerva with a peaceful look that Bellamy hadn't seen them have. Here was something that was entirely pure and entirely good. She gave them all a reason to keep going and made everything worth it.

* * *

 

“How is she?” Bellamy asked Abby as he entered, not taking his eyes off of the blonde girl lying in the bed. He asked the question every day that he came and he always got the same answer. _Not worst, not awake._ He didn't know why he bothered asking anymore.

“Minerva?” Abby asked.

“Monty has her,” Bellamy answered, “they were all eating breakfast together. Jasper was feeding Monty, it was amusing, actually.”

Abby gave a small smile, before she leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead. She straightened and looked at him, “we pumped her again this morning so Minerva will have some fresh milk for lunch.”

Bellamy nodded his thanks and Abby left, leaving Bellamy alone with Clarke.

His whole body slumped as he let out a shaky breath. He stepped closer to the bed and held one of her hand's in his own, while he brushed some of her hair away from her forehead. He leaned down and brushed his lips against it, willing himself not to cry.

“Hey, princess,” Bellamy sighed. “We're going to need a new nickname for you, considering I've been calling our daughter, princess. Our daughter,” he shook his head, his eyes focused on her, “you should see her Clarke. She's beautiful.” He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers, brushing his nose against her own, “you _need_ to wake up Clarke. She needs you, _I need you_.” He squeezed her hand, “just open your eyes for a minute, Clarke. Just a minute and then you can go back to sleep.”

He could feel the tears falling from his eyes, some of them falling against her face. He leaned away from her and pulled her hand into both of his own, “okay, you don't have to open your eyes. Just squeeze my hand. A tiny bit, Clarke, please.” _Please._

Clarke just continued to breathe and he continued to plead.

“Clarke,” Bellamy's voice held a desperate tone, “our daughter needs her mother. I can't raise her without you. You deserve to raise your daughter.”

It would be four more days before Clarke finally woke up.

It was dinner time and Bellamy was trying to get Minerva to eat but she was being fussy and not settling.

“Come on sweetheart,” Bellamy sighed, “please eat!”

“BELLAMY!”

Bellamy spun and flew out of his tent, holding the baby to his chest, his dark eyes searching the camp for any signs of danger; before he focused on Raven and Octavia making their way toward him.

“What's wrong?”

“Clarke woke up,” Octavia exclaimed.

Bellamy froze. _What?_

“She's awake Bellamy,” Raven smiled, “she's asking for you!”

Bellamy quickly handed the baby and bottle over to his sister before he ran as if his life depended on it to medical. He could hear Abby's voice, raised but still calm, as she tried to get Clarke to relax.

He came to a halt in the doorway. He watched as Abby, on one side and Lincoln on the other, tried to get Clarke to lay back down. Kane stood at the end of the bed, trying to assist Abby. Clarke was moving, fighting against the arms and calling out for Bellamy.

* * *

 

“Clarke!”

All at once Clarke stopped fighting and her blue eyes focused on him and only him. A wide smile stretched his lips as he moved to her, Lincoln stepping out of the way, as he reached down and pulled her into a searing kiss. His lips met hers with a desperation equal to that of a man dying of starvation.

“Clarke,” Bellamy sighed, pulling away to look her in her eyes. _Clarke._

“The b-baby,” Clarke's voice rough from not speaking, “Bellamy… our baby.”

“She's okay,” Bellamy answered, “our baby is okay.”

“ _She_?”

Bellamy nodded, “yeah, Clarke,” he smiled, “we have a daughter.”

“A daughter,” Clarke smiled and tears rolled down her face, “we have a daughter.”

It took about an hour to get Clarke settled and calmed down. Bellamy laid beside her on the bed, running his fingers through her blonde hair while she played with his other hand.

“Does she have your freckles?” Clarke asked.

“Mhm,” Bellamy said, “they're faint but they're there.”

Clarke hummed, “we have a daughter.”

“I know.”

“The last thing I remember is pain, severe pain,” Clarke said, “I remember a soft cry though. I think it was her.”

Bellamy tightened his hold on her hand and kissed the side of her head, “you passed out a few seconds after she was born. We think it was from the stress and loss of blood. Your mom was able to stop it in time but you wouldn't wake up.”

“I'm sorry,” Clarke said.

“Why are you apologizing?” Bellamy asked. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

It was quiet for a few moments.

“What if she doesn't like me?” Clarke asked.

“What?” Bellamy paused his fingers in her hair. “Clarke, that's ridiculous.”

“It's important for the mother to bond with her baby and I've been absent for a past week and four days,” Clarke's voice raising slightly, “all she knows is you. She doesn't know me.”

“Clarke,” Bellamy sat up and turned her head to face him, “she _knows_ you.”

“How do you know?”

Bellamy chuckled, “because you carried her for 9 months. Believe me, she knows you.”

It was the following morning that Clarke finally got to meet their daughter. Abby walked in with Octavia following behind her, Minerva in her arms.

“Clarke,” Bellamy gave his sister a smile as he took his daughter from her arms and turned back to the bed, “I'd like you to meet our daughter.”

Clarke smiled, her eyes wide with awe and absolute love, as she pulled the baby close to her chest in her arms. She pushed the edge of the blanket down and away from her face, her fingers brushing over the soft skin of her cheek.

“My daughter,” Clarke whispered. “What's her name?”

“Minerva,” Bellamy answered. “It means moon. It's Roman.”

“I love it,” Clarke said, not tearing her eyes away from their daughter.

Bellamy shot his sister a look, _told ya so._

“We call her Minnie,” Octavia said, “Jasper and Raven kind of started it.”

Clarke laughed and brought her daughter's hand up to her lips, brushing a soft kiss across her knuckles. A gasp escaped from her mouth as her daughter's eyes opened. She was met with her own blue eyes and she could feel the tears welling up.

“Hello, Minerva,” Clarke's voice was soft, “I'm your mother.” She leaned down and dropped a kiss to her forehead as Bellamy wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding both her and his daughter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! (:
> 
> (sorry for any mistakes I missed.)
> 
> -KT xo


End file.
